


Lie

by Azsh



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Male Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azsh/pseuds/Azsh
Summary: Everyone says you left, but it's all a lie.





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This work refers to "Autumn leaves"

Everyone says that you are not. Everyone says that you are no more. Everyone says you broke my heart ... but it's all a lie. How could you see me like this? 

How close did you come to the stars, how far are you from me? Everyone says you left, but I say it's a lie ... 

Everyone says it's weird, it's crazy that I'm still waiting for you. They are all liars. I will always be here. 

Without you and your name, my dear ... I am surrounded by a painful silence. But it is not important. I'm patient ... 

Everyone says you're not. Everyone says you're dead. Everyone says that you gave your body to the angels ... it's all a lie.

Every night you came to me. I see you here, I feel you, I embrace you, I breathe your smell. It makes me happy. You say that you will stay with me. I look into your eyes. You stroke my hair and kiss me until morning. I fall asleep, and when I wake up, you are no more, and I seem to lose my life again. But I smell your cologne, and it tells me that all the rumors are just lies. 

Damn, who separates us?


End file.
